El Ascenso
by UkyoRafa
Summary: El fuerte cuerpo de Ryu es duro como el granito. Pero, ¿qué sentimientos vagan en su corazón?


Los personajes de Street Fighter no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Capcom.  
  
Esta historia la escribí como agradecimiento a 'Asuka - Gandalf', 'Chu - Chan' y 'Twinsen', a quienes mi otra historia ('El Búho') les pareció buena (ni conozco a los últimos dos, pero me gustó su crítica). ¡Gracias! ^_^  
  
EL ASCENSO  
  
Era un día como cualquier otro. Los rayos del sol poco a poco dejaban de iluminar la tierra y las montañas. La gran estrella lentamente se ocultaba en el oeste. El frío se hizo sentir y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza.  
  
Ryu se sujetó con fuerza de las piedras de la montaña y esperó a que el viento apaciguara su furia. Luego de unos momentos, cuando el silbido del aire hubo cesado, el hombre relajó sus músculos y continuó escalando el costado de una gran montaña tailandesa.  
  
El caer de la altura a la que el karateca se encontraba sería caer al abismo más oscuro y profundo; como precipitarse en un pozo sin fondo, salido de una historia macabra.  
  
Pero no sería así. Porque Ryu había escalado aquella montaña cientos de veces, y su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a subir por esa cumbre. Durante un momento se quedó inmóvil, mientras sus pies buscaban un hueco en las rocas para poder sostenerse. Finalmente, encontró el agujero sombrío y, sin titubear siquiera, continuó su travesía.  
  
Parecía, por momentos, que el cuerpo de Ryu repentinamente se fundía con la roca y se transformaba en tan sólo otra parte de la montaña. Lo mismo sucedía cuando corría por los campos, pues parecía que luego de un rato, el hombre se esfumaba y se unía al viento que sopla. Y lo mismo ocurría cuando nadaba, pues el karateca de pronto era absorbido por las aguas y pasaba a formar parte de la marea que, incesantemente, azotaba las costas de la playa.  
  
Sin embargo, no estaba concentrado en escalar. Sus movimientos eran meros reflejos, así como cuando la veloz y poderosa águila bate sus alas para sostenerse en el aire. Su mente se encontraba lejos de ahí, en las afueras de Tailandia, en los confines del mundo mismo.  
  
Él se imaginaba al pie de una gran cascada, la cual vertía sus aguas cristalinas en su espalda musculosa. Sus ojos se cerraban a la vez que sentía como el líquido masajeaba su cuerpo. Escuchaba como el viento le susurraba, con palabras que él no podía entender, el significado de ser un verdadero guerrero. Las preguntas y las dudas que tenía parecían ser contestadas por un breve instante, y luego de unos segundos, olvidaba las respuestas. Y de pronto, su mente súbitamente se enfocó en una persona a la que él estimaba mucho...  
  
Se había trasladado de aquella catarata fantástica al interior de un dojo, situado en las profundidades de un gran bosque, y ahora se encontraba defendiéndose de los fieros ataques de su gran amigo, Ken. El muchacho de cabellos dorados arrojaba poderosos golpes y veloces patadas, contorsionando su cuerpo en posiciones místicas, que tan sólo un vampiro hubiera podido alcanzar. Ryu, tan grácil como el tigre, se tiraba al suelo, saltaba de un lado a otro y giraba a sus costados para esquivar los potentes ataques de su contrincante. El combate continuó durante largo rato y a cada momento que pasaba, se hacía más intenso, como si fuera una tormenta que azotaba la Tierra con toda su furia. Y luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, la pelea cesó, tan súbitamente como había comenzado. Los combatientes se sonrieron el uno al otro y luego se dieron la mano. Y en ese momento, todo se hizo oscuro y Ryu viajó a otro lugar.  
  
El karateca de pronto se encontró en un desierto. La luna brillaba sobre la helada arena y las estrellas tintineaban como luciérnagas. Ryu estaba arrodillado en medio de aquel mar oscuro, con un pequeño muchacho en su regazo. El niño no se movía y no respiraba. Parecía que se había desviado en el más profundo de los sueños. Pero el hombre sabía que no era así y que el muchacho estaba muerto.  
  
- Shun... - murmuraba Ryu, en voz baja y triste.  
  
El chico se había entregado a los brazos de la muerte para salvar a su hermano mayor, a quien había querido con todo su corazón. Los ojos del karateca emitían un resplandor desolado, mientras que una lágrima recorría su mejilla.  
  
Y por un breve instante, el muchacho sonrió tiernamente y sujetó la mano de Ryu con firmeza. El hombre dejó que de sus labios escapara un grito de sorpresa. Y luego de unos momentos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y suspiró, alegremente.  
  
No fue sino hasta entonces que Ryu llegó a la cima de la montaña y todo lo que había imaginado durante su ascenso fue arrastrado por el viento que se enredaba en sus cabellos y hacía que la cinta roja atada a su cabeza levitara durante unos instantes. Pero los recuerdos permanecían encerrados en el corazón del karateca, ya que le fortalecían y le recordaban que aun seguía con vida.  
  
Siempre imaginaba lo mismo. Y los sueños siempre terminaban igual. Ryu se sintió satisfecho y aliviado, como si una gran carga que hiciera que su cuerpo se encorvara hubiera sido removida de su espalda.  
  
El hombre miró hacia el horizonte y se quedó quieto, mientras veía como el sol se hundía entre las montañas. Y cuando los rayos de la gigantesca esfera desaparecieron, cuando todo se hizo tranquilo y el aire dejó de acariciar el rostro de Ryu, éste sonrió y dijo para sí:  
  
- Hoy ha sido un buen día. Mañana, continuaré mi entrenamiento... 


End file.
